Aircraft noise generated during approach is a growing concern at airports. Noise restrictions have a significant influence on the availability of flight times and allowed aircraft types. Due to significant advances in engine technology, airframe noise is becoming relatively more significant as a source of noise. Typical articulating or trailing arm type landing gear systems incorporate a forward main post and a trailing arm attached via a joint. A shock strut may extend between these two members so that the trailing arm may articulate upward or downward. Typically, the joint is a forked clevis at the lower end of the main post, mating to the trailing arm. During deployment, prior to landing and/or after takeoff, air rushes through an open space within the forked clevis, causing noise and harsh tones at frequencies audible to the human ear. Thus, there remains a need for landing gear noise abatement systems.